


It was raining hard that day

by MatrimexiaX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrimexiaX/pseuds/MatrimexiaX
Summary: Sawamura Daichi cursed silently to himself at his lack of an umbrella or anything that would give him protection against the droplets of water that had already quickly had him drenched. He had always come prepared in the past and readied himself with an umbrella, but he must have left it by the table-top of his home in his haste in going to work.“You okay over there?” The man lowered down his phone upon noticing his presence, and turned to look at him curiously.





	It was raining hard that day

It was raining hard that day. 

Sawamura Daichi cursed silently to himself at his lack of an umbrella or anything that would give him protection against the droplets of water that had already quickly had him drenched. He had always come prepared in the past and readied himself with an umbrella, but he must have left it by the table-top of his home in his haste in going to work.

Somehow, the downpour had gotten stronger along the way when he had only taken a few steps away from the bookstore he work at. Deciding against returning home for the moment in favour of waiting for the rain to stop, Daichi turned instead to walking towards the direction of a new convenience store that had opened a week back.

When he opened the doors that surrounded the store, his eyes met the relaxed eyes one that belongs to a messy raven haired man sitting by the counter lazily texting on his phone. The man in question is attractive, and for a few seconds he had momentarily forgotten what he came for to do.

“You okay over there?” The man lowered down his phone upon noticing his presence, and turned to look at him curiously.

“I’m fine.” Daichi replied, his eyes flickered over to the name tag and read the name attached on the other’s shirt, which is read as ‘Kuroo’.

“You’re all drenched, though.” The man, who he assume is called Kuroo, said and it was only then did the situation he was in registered back into his mind.

“Sorry about that. I could leave if I’m getting your place wet as well.” Daichi had belatedly realized that the floor he was standing on was starting to get soaked.

“Nah It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Kuroo sat more upright in his spot by the counter and now wore a mischievous smile on his face. “It’s easier for you if you found shelter from the rain. And not to mention, I need the company. It’s getting lonely you see, being here by myself on a rainy day.”

Something about Kuroo’s words sent a shiver down his spine. He did not know why and what it meant. However, it was making him uncomfortable and his instincts were all telling him to leave. 

Daichi simply stood still as he was searching for the rights words to say in order to politely decline the man’s offer, when he caught sight of the rack of umbrellas situated near the counter of the other raven haired man.

“No, I don’t want to make things harder for you.” Daichi insisted and walked over to grab an umbrella. “So, I’ll just buy this from you and be on my way home.”

“Well, if you say so.” Kuroo shrugged, smile deflating. If Daichi didn’t know any better he would have thought that the clerk almost sounding disappointed but it was replaced immediately with the same smile as the clerk rang on his item and announced the price.

“Sorry again for the trouble.” Daichi said after he had reached into his wallet to pay for the necessary amount needed for the umbrella.

“Thank you. Please come again.” He could hear Kuroo say just as he exited the store and the words seem as if they held a deeper intention, but it was a matter insignificant to the still heavy downpour that separates him from going back home.

Heaving a sigh, Daichi opened the newly bought umbrella in his hands and braved the way back home with the resolution of a hot bath that would ease all the worries he had accumulated for the day.

`````  
“What could be the problem?” Daichi muttered to himself, staring down to where the boxes that contains the orders of books should have been placed down its usual spot. 

However, there are not any boxes to be found. It was an unusual situation because he was 100% certain that they did place an order, and in his time so far as being the manager for a few months, this does not happen as the orders always come as promised.

“I think I know what might have been the problem, Daichi-san.” Tanaka walked over to him, a somewhat resigned look on his face, as the next information came out of his mouth. “You see, Hinata was the one who was put in charge of ordering the book. And, he may have stated the wrong address for the books to be delivered to.”

“He did what?” Daichi knew that he had been the one who had assigned the workers to specific dates on when they would be the ones responsible in ordering the books, but the possibility of any of them messing up the address was one that he did not thought of. Sure Hinata was just a new employee, but he thought the other was above making such mistakes. “Call him here.”

A few minutes later, a very fidgety ginger haired employee of short stature stood in front of him looking very frightened at the dark aura Daichi was emitting.

“I-I’m really sorry, Daichi-san!” Hinata sputtered out apologies and went pale very much similar to the time the ginger had vomited, following a sick day. “I-I won’t do it again. I promise!”

“Just let me see what address you had sent it to.” Daichi said, choosing to forgo his anger in order to concentrate on the matter at hand. “What are you standing around for? Hurry up we need the books here by the time the store opens.”

“Right!” The ginger squeaked and booted up the computer to show his manager the details of his mistake.

A mere twenty minutes had taken placed before Daichi was walking to the very same convenience store where he had first and last seen Kuroo a few weeks ago. It was his luck that it was the very address his junior employee had mistakenly inputted in the website.

Daichi squared his shoulders and prepared an apology in his mind, only to stumble upon a sight he had never expected to see once he had opened the door.

The same man he had encountered a few weeks ago, Kuroo, was up on his feet and dancing. The man did not seem to have noticed his presence, since a pair of headphones was obscuring his ears from hearing anything other than the music playing.

It was a very uncomfortable situation to walk in on. Daichi did not know whether to turn back around to exit the store and wait for the clerk to finish with his performance or to randomly intervene with the intention to collect the missing boxes of orders for the bookstore.

Lucky for him, he did not have to make such choice. For Kuroo had finally stopped his dance a few minutes later, and opened his eyes to see the witness to his act.

Then, an awkward silence ensued between both of them that was broken by a cough from the bookstore manager.

“I’m sorry for intruding.” Daichi started uncertainly, not meeting the horrified eyes of the other. “I’ll be sure to knock next time.” 

“I-I-I swear, it’s not what it looks like!” Kuroo protested with his face burning a bright red as if he had been burned with fire and seeming like he wanted the world to swallow him up then and there.

“You don’t need to explain anything.” Daichi said. “I’m only here to retrieve some boxes that were supposed to be delivered by the bookstore I work in.”

“You mean these boxes?”

“Yes. It seems that one of my fellow employees made a mistake and accidentally had them sent here instead. I’m really sorry for the mix-up.” Daichi made a beeline to the boxes and was about to grab one of them, when another set of hands grabbed the box to the one he held in his arms.

“I’ll help,” a significantly calmer Kuroo claimed, his red cheeks already faded and back to its normal color. “Since there are too many and you couldn’t handle them all by yourself.”

“It’s quite alright. Two of my colleagues will be coming by later to help with the other boxes.” Daichi stated but the clerk was already up by the door.

“I insist. I mean it’s the least I can do especially since I put you through that earlier….” Kuroo mumbled the last part and he decided to spare the other embarrassment by pretending that he did not hear that.

They began their walk to the bookstore in silence. Every few steps or so, Daichi could feel the stare of the clerk boring into him. Again, he did not know what to make of it. The stare did not bring the same uncomfortable sensation from last time. Nonetheless, the gaze is calculating and it seems to be looking at him with a sense of curiosity that Daichi almost thought could see through him.

“Where do I place this box?” The sound of the other man’s voice announced and broke him out of his stupor.

“You can put it right here.” Daichi gestured over to an empty spot where he deposited the box he was hauling that was accompanied with the box Kuroo was bringing. “Thanks for the help, Kuroo-san.”

“No need for formalities. You can call me Kuroo. I believe that we haven’t made proper introductions.” Kuroo outstretched a hand for him to shake. “The name is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi shook the other’s hand in a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m afraid that I have to go back to work now. A few of my colleagues will be coming back to your store for the other boxes, if that is okay for you?”

“It’s just fine for me, Sawamura.” Kuroo nonchalantly said. “But is it okay for me to ask a favor from you?”

“Sure.” Daichi nodded. “What is it?”

“Will you please let what you witness be a secret between you and me?” Kuroo shamefully rubbed his head, cheeks a bit red at the reminder of the incident that the manager had seen.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.” Daichi fought back a chuckle at the other’s pouty expression. “My lips are sealed.”

“I knew I could count on you,” The clerk said, incredibly relieved. “If it was Bokuto, the whole thing would have already been spilt like wildfire.”

“I’ll have to excuse myself now.” Daichi was about to head back to the closed doors of the bookstore, when Kuroo’s next words caught his attention.

“Hold on for a minute, Sawamura.”

“Is there a problem?”

“Is it okay if we exchange phone numbers in case something like this happens again?” Kuroo suggested. “I mean it would do both of us good to avoid something like earlier to repeat, so if you want we could do so?”

“We could.” Daichi said, a bit too eagerly as he had realized. 

“Great.” Kuroo answered and whipped out his phone. 

Mere minutes later, they had successfully exchanged numbers and an elated Kuroo was smiling and saying his goodbyes.

Unconsciously, Daichi found his lips curving up to a smile as well.

`````  
They had fallen into a routine as months passed by. Walking home together after work became a norm, as with sometimes hanging out in days they were free, and their relationship slowly morphed into friendship as they learn more things about each other. 

It didn’t surprise him that Kuroo likes music. Aside from the incident from their second meeting, the other always have headphones blasting music to his ears and there are other times where he would hear the other softly singing along under his breath to English songs that would vary from pop to very intense rock.

“You’re a good singer.” He told Kuroo one day on their way home, when Kuroo noticed him listening to his silent singing. “You don’t need to hold back on singing, when you’re with me. I don’t bite.”

“Really?” Kuroo questioned. “You sure you won’t mind? I won’t be annoying you?”

“No. I like hearing you sing.” Daichi smiled and soon they fell back in silence, only this time Kuroo did not shy away from letting him hear his voice.

Kuroo also got to know his love for reading, and there are even times when the other man would surprise him by asking for recommendations on which books are good, as well as sometimes purchasing books from the bookstore he worked in.

It was on his third month of friendship with Kuroo did he get to meet the clerk’s other friends. A few days ago, he and Kuroo hanged out with Bokuto and his friend Akaashi. They went to watch an action movie, and he quickly discovered that both Bokuto and Akaashi are a couple when they were a bit too ‘physical’ when they thought no one was watching. He felt bad about intruding on the couple’s date. Said couple were okay with it.

“I want to see what kind of guy caught my bro Kuroo’s eyes” Bokuto reasoned to which Daichi felt his cheeks warm at the words.

“Bokuto-san, you should not meddle on their business.” Akaashi chided. The conversation ended and they returned back to what they were doing.

And now today, He pushed open the door of the convenience store to find Kuroo with a man with pudding-colored hair.

“Sawamura, this is my childhood friend, Kenma.” Kuroo beckoned him over and he nodded over to Kenma, who looked more interesting in the game he was playing, than making eye contact with Daichi. “Kenma, this is-“

“I know,” Kenma looked up from his game. “He is the Sawamura you’re talking about all the time.”

“W-What are you even saying?” Kuroo said. “I’ll have you know that I don’t talk about him that much!”

“It depends on your definition of ‘much’.” Kenma answered, turning his attention back to his game all the while ignoring his friend’s protests at the statement.

Kuroo left them alone after that to buy them some drinks. With some uncertainty, he started up a conversation on the game Kenma was playing. It was a game he had played long ago when he was in high school called Monster Hunter.

To his surprise, Kenma’s eyes had lit up ever so slightly and allowed him to try playing on his controller a few times.

At the end of the day, many things were made clear. First, it was clear that Daichi was a horrible gamer. Second, it was also clear that he had made some sort of acquaintanceship with Kenma, at least. He wouldn’t call them friends, but they were getting there.

“Please take care of Kuroo.” Kenma said to him, shortly before parting ways and at his confusion, Kenma added “You are important to him, so please take care of him.”

Lastly, it was clear that he was starting to feel something for Kuroo. It was unlike the feeling he got when he first met the clerk, but it was more intense—something that he couldn’t control.

He could not name what that feeling is. However, he does know that it’s very much there, and maybe something he couldn’t get rid of— if his heart beating wildly against his chest at the statement were any indication.

It was only months after meeting Kenma that Daichi was able make sense on what he is feeling, exactly. He and Kuroo were about to split ways to go home. They were at the path where they would say their goodbyes and Daichi had just opened his mouth to say ‘See you tomorrow’ when a hand came up to gently stroke his cheek.

“I’ll miss you, Sawamura.” Kuroo said with longing look in his eyes, as he looked at Daichi with a gaze that Daichi would every so often see the other look when looking at him.

“Kuroo, I-“ 

“Sorry for overstepping my boundaries. See ya! I gotta go.” Just like that, the hand was gone and Kuroo was already out of sight.

On the seventh month of meeting Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi was left alone yearning for the same touch that held his cheek, dark messy hair he longs to wake up to every day, and the feeling of love.

`````  
“Sawamura!”

“Michimiya, what brings you here?” Daichi shifted his attention from his phone to the girl in front of him.

“I was out for a walk.” Michimiya smiled, walker closer to where he is. “What about you?”

“I am waiting for a friend.” Daichi answered and then he spotted the bouquet of roses clutched in Michimiya’s hands. “Are you expecting somebody?”

“O-Oh no, I’m not! These flowers are actually for my mom. Roses are her favourite and it’s her birthday today.” Michimiya explained, face red at the unspoken insinuation Daichi had asked. “Hey Sawamura, I just want to know if we’re cool from last time?”

Daichi instantly knew what she was talking about. During their third year, Michimiya pulled him over and confessed that she had liked him. Daichi had turned her down because he does not feel the same way, and she took his reply in stride with only saying she needed the time for things to be sorted out. They never really had a proper conversation after that and before any of them knew it, time passed and soon graduation came where they had gone on to study at their own universities.

“We are.” Daichi smiled. “I’m sorry to have been ignorant to what you had been feeling. It must’ve been hard for you.”

“Not really. It wasn’t really unexpected. You’ve always been a little dense, Sawamura.” Michimiya quipped with a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Ah, never mind what I said.” Michimiya answered, waving it off with a nervous laugh then turned to glance at her watch. “I lost track of the time! It’s like old times, talking to you again. I hope that we keep in touch? It would be good to catch up again some other time, when we’re both free.”

“That’s right! We should meet up when we have the time.” Daichi said, allowing the previous topic to slide. “I guess that it’s goodbye for now?”

“Yep.” Michimiya smiled and raised a hand to wave in farewell. “I’m taking this road then, Sawamura.”

Daichi raised his arm to wave back a farewell to Michimiya, and watched as her back retreated further and further away into the distance. He didn’t even notice the company beside him, until an arm was slung across his shoulders.

“I’m hurt!” Kuroo was suddenly up and beside him, arms clutched to his chest in mock hurt and expression pained to the point Daichi was questioning whether or not the other was seriously affected as he feigned to be. “Sawamura, you never told me that you have such a cute girlfriend.”

“Kuroo, how many times do you have to sneak up on me like that?” Daichi sighed as he pulled himself out of Kuroo’s grip, though he soon found himself without that warmth he grew to like. “And I don’t have to tell you anything. Michimiya is not my girlfriend.”

“She’s not?” Kuroo tilted his head in surprise. “But you like her?”

“No. It’s nothing like that. There’s someone else anyway.” Daichi blurted out the last part without much thinking, with only the realization that he spoke with hardly any filter coming later. However, it is too late for Kuroo now knows.

“You do?” Daichi did not know if what he was seeing was the trick of light, but the hurt in Kuroo’s eyes was present and genuine without any act to guise it. A minute later, it was gone and replaced with a sly smile.

“Who is it? Please do tell. I am dying to know who has Sawamura Daichi tightly held under their thumb?” Kuroo inquired with the same smile.

“… Ah, well-” Daichi started hesitantly, a small smile unconsciously starting to form on his face.

“The person I like, well he’s- he’s silly, frivolous, and loud. He also doesn’t understand the concept of personal space and he could be embarrassing to be around at times.” Daichi began, each word flowing out almost effortlessly, all the while picturing a certain raven with bed hair unruly as the wind and smile as mischievous as a cat. “But, he is someone who does things with so much passion, and being around him…. Being around him, makes me happy.”

“…… You like him that much?” It was quiet for a while, until Kuroo stepped out of his silence to speak.

“It would seem so.” Daichi replied earnestly, thinking back to the way his heart would leap ever so slightly at any real smile the other would make and it scares him to think just how much he would do to keep the smile from falling off the other’s face. Kuroo is the first one he felt this way towards, and already it seems he got sucked into the other’s pace with no way out.

“Tell me who that dude is!” Kuroo seemed flustered in that split second, and Daichi thought he saw a frustrated glint in Kuroo’s eyes. Daichi felt a pang of fear wash over his entire body in that small amount of time. A million thoughts racing forward at once. 

Did Kuroo find out he was talking about him? Did he not like it?

Kuroo paused, seemingly startled at himself for a second before shaking his head and looking back down to meet Daichi’s eyes. Kuroo raises up an arm to scratch at the back of his head absentmindedly as he looked back at him with some semblance of the teasing grin he wore earlier. “Just a hint would do, I need to make sure he doesn’t do anything to hurt you after all.” He chimed with a chuckle in his voice.

“Kuroo, calm down-”

“If he did, I would-” The words on Kuroo’s mouth died on his lips, as they were claimed by another mouth that smacked right into his. 

“That’s your hint.” Daichi pulled away after a minute or so, a deep red blush flushed into his cheeks as his eyes gauged for Kuroo’s reaction who looked about as flustered as he was. “We need to get going. The movie will be starting in about five minutes.”

“Wait up, Sawamura!”

````  
Business was busy as usual at Karasuno Books, and so Daichi was preoccupied with putting away the new stocks of books that came. He used the time to keep his mind from straying to a certain dark haired clerk.

Three days ago, he had kissed Kuroo. They did not say a word about it afterwards, though Kuroo had been left in some sort of trance that only helped to make Daichi’s anxiety about that whole incident even worse. The other man was unresponsive the whole time. Daichi couldn’t comprehend why Kuroo would remain frozen and still like a statue, not really saying much only a stiff ‘I’m fine’ and ‘I have to go now’.

Perhaps he was too hasty in kissing the other man? Daichi doesn’t know what to make of it, if that was the case. He purely did that out of instinct— as if his body had moved on autopilot, just like his experience back then in high school playing volleyball. He smiled a little at the memory, he’s always liked volleyball, was even a captain on his team once.

Instinct or not, however, he did not regret kissing Kuroo. Daichi flushed at this train of thought, biting the inside of his cheek absentmindedly. Rather, he found that he wants for it to happen again…… But, for now, he would give the other his space and see how it goes.

“Come out here for a sec.” Out of nowhere, a voice called and Daichi’s head turned towards the familiar voice to see Kuroo outside the store, gesturing him to come over.

Reluctantly, he followed Kuroo to a nearby secluded area outside the bookstore. Just as Daichi was about to question on why he was called, a bouquet of flowers was thrusted into his arms by Kuroo.

“What’s with these flowers?” a bewildered Daichi asked.

“I asked your colleague with the freckles. He happened to be my neighbor, and I know that he used to work as a florist a couple years ago. So, I, uh, asked him about these ones and what they meant in flower lingo.” Kuroo said, gesturing slightly to the bouquet of flowers in his arms, a satisfied look on his face. “And he told me all about this one. These are Ambrosia. They symbolize having a love being returned.”

“That means that you-?”

“It took me until I was back at home to fully come out of my shock and get it. But, the hint you gave me the other day means that you like me, right?” The way Kuroo said it was somewhat smug and loving at the same time that it baffled Daichi. “I’ve always liked you, Sawamura. I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Kuroo, you-” Daichi started and he wanted to say more, but the words felt stuck in his throat. What came out instead was a shaky “Are you sure?”

“I’m all for it. The problem is if you are willing to go for this silly, frivolous and loud man.” Kuroo shrugged. “I seriously don’t agree with you about the silly part, though, because I’m as cool as one would wish to be.”

“Sure, you are.” Daichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the other’s comment and instead chose to hold his gaze to Kuroo’s own. “I guess that I’m sure I could go for a man like that. So I’ll be your boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“You will?!” An ecstatic Kuroo excitedly yelled out.

“Don’t be too loud! I don’t want any of my colleagues hearing this.” Daichi scolded but allowed his lips to curl into a smile. “Yes, I will though.”

Kuroo did not say anything, since he had already tackled his new boyfriend to the ground with a hug and captured his lips with a kiss.

They remained in that position for who know how long, until their bliss was ruined by the gawking of a certain ginger haired employee and they shot away from each other at the sudden intrusion.

“What’s with the noise, Hinata?!” a concerned Tanaka burst into the scene with Kageyama following behind him, as Hinata explained the circumstances with a ‘Daichi-san was kissing Kuroo-san from the convenience store and it was getting so pwah. I feel so gwah watching them’.

“Dumbass, who cares if they’re kissing?! Don’t scream like that! It makes it seem like you were about to be murdered.” Kageyama scolded, scowl ever so prominent in his face as Hinata retaliated back and the two started fighting as usual.

Tanaka jumped when he felt a form of dark energy coming from somewhere in the area. He felt a shudder run down his spine as cold sweat start to build on his forehead. From the corner of his eye, Tanaka caught a familiar sight that he’d personally witnessed himself a handful numbers of times before. Tanaka gulped and rushed towards both Hinata and Kageyama who are still arguing, unaware.

“Guys, stop it! Daichi-san is getting angry.” Tanaka attempted pulling the two away from each other, and once the two stopped in their argument they look up to see an infuriated Daichi and a highly amused Kuroo.

“Well, I’m out, bye!” Tanaka high-tailed it out of there as Hinata and Kageyama gulped in terror at Daichi’s scary aura and Kuroo’s mischievous grin that said he was enjoying this.

“You guys better shut up, go back to work, and keep this quiet.” Daichi smiled a scary smile, all the while emitting a sense of aura that sent a shiver down Hinata and Kageyama’s spines.

“We understand, sir.” They said simultaneously in unison.

“Good.” Daichi barked, a bit too harshly with that smile still pasted on his face. Taking it as their cue, both Hinata and Kageyama marched away in stride motions, no doubt shaken by the manager’s anger.

“Pfft! Well that was unexpected.” Kuroo was laughing so hard that he had to stop himself from doubling over in laughter. “Your fellow colleagues never fail to surprise me.”

“Please stop laughing. There is nothing great that comes with being walked in on and witnessed by colleagues.” Daichi rubbed the creases that were formed in his forehead from his headache that emerged. “Not to mention, you should get back to your shop since there are many customers on Mondays.”

“Crap, I forgot! I hate Mondays!” Kuroo whined, almost sounding like a child. Before something shifted in his demeanor as he leaned in closer to give Daichi a peck on his lips, and then pulling back after with a sly grin intact. “This is something I did not forget, though.”

“What?”

“We were interrupted, remember?”

“Oh right,” Daichi belatedly realized, and grabbed the flowers that were lying against the wall upon sensing that it was time to leave. “I promise to take care of these flowers, and I’ll send you a message after I finish with work.”

“……Then is it okay for me to come by to your home?” Kuroo asked, uncharacteristically nervous. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to, but we’re dating now and-“

“I’d love that.” Daichi smiled. It puzzled him that Kuroo had a shy side to him as well. The clerk always seem so confident, and seeing him like this made him feel honoured that the other was willing enough to show this vulnerability to him. 

“That would be okay for you?”

“Of course. You would always be welcome in my home.”

`````  
It was raining hard that day.

Sawamura Daichi rummaged through his bag for an umbrella, only to find his bag be devoid of the blue umbrella he thought he had put in his bag.

He cursed to himself silently at his bad luck. A sense of déjà vu coursed through his body, and he thought of a very similar event that happened a year ago.

He was weighing through his options and only for them to come to a standstill. He had just started walking along the path to the convenience store, when the rain was blocked through a shield.

“I had a feeling you forgot yours.” Daichi looked up to see his boyfriend. Kuroo had on his usual smug smile along with the cat like features he grown accustomed to waking up to during the weekends. “So, I wanted to be a good boyfriend and share mine.” Kuroo replied with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

“Did you purposefully put my umbrella away just so we could share yours?” Daichi questioned, suspicion lacing his tone as he moved closer to his boyfriend and the umbrella they were sharing.

“What- no, I would never-” Kuroo began to deny, but stopped midway. “Fine, fine- you caught me. Geez, I can never hide anything from you. Do you hate sharing umbrellas with me?”

“No,” Daichi took his boyfriend’s hand and laced his fingers in his. “I find it oddly touching.”

“How so?”

“I find answering to be stroking your ego, which is not preferable at all.”

“How rude! Perhaps maybe, you’re just enthralled by me?”

“Maybe.” He squeezed Kuroo’s hand tighter, not daring to let go and rid himself of the warmth. There was a squeeze back, and Daichi smiled as they are both content in holding each other’s hand.

Somehow, rainy days bring that comforting feeling that he would never trade for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my sister who has KuroDai as one of her favorite ships. I hope that she would enjoy this :)


End file.
